Tamaki's birthday gift
by crazy jen
Summary: A one shot. It's Tamaki's birthday and how other members tries to set him and haruhi together. And i don't own OHSHC


TamakixHaruhi

_**Tamaki's Birthday Gift**_

Haruhi's life can never be normal with host club around but now, a new problem has came before her, none other than the problem name "love". In past week, Haruhi has been reading manga and some magazines given by Mei but when the result came, she was totally shock. She is in love with the host club king. The Haruhi who hardly give any reaction to anything (except her fear of thunders) is blushing when she comes near Tamaki. Although she cannot believe herself, how can she fell for the idiot host club king but it is the truth and the truth cannot be changed that she is in love with him. It was Monday morning, second week of April; Haruhi and the twins were walking towards their class when the so-called host cub king Tamaki suddenly approached her. As always, he asked with a cheerful voice, "Haruhi! How is my lovely daughter?" hearing Tamaki's voice Haruhi suddenly froze and her face turned red. "Um tam..maki sen..pai I am um fine" she tried to slip away but Tamaki come in front of her and started talking, "Sorry your loving father was unable to come at your house this weekend. I had to attend meetings with father and study about the company" Hearing this Haruhi sighs inwardly, _'It's good that you didn't come or everybody would have noticed my different behavior, or it seems except you everybody might have already noticed.' _Seeing her red face Tamaki put his hand on her head and asked, "Haruhi what happened? Your face is red, do you have a fear?" By his sudden touch, her face became redder; she took a turn and started running towards her class with Tamaki shouting in background to take her to hospital.

The school hours passed in minutes for Haruhi. She was in the library studying, or trying to study to keep her mind occupied away from Tamaki. She thought, _"it will be better for me to just go now, I don't want to see Tamaki senpai right now or I might get explode if he come any near to me even if Kyoya senpai increase my debt its better to go home right now ." _With a sigh, this Haruhi went home.

At the host club meeting: Although Haruhi is always late but today she was more late than usual. With this Tamaki as usual started panicking and started making his weird stories shouting in everybody's year with, "Ah! Monami what had happened to my daughter? She has not come to meeting today. She has never missed any meeting before, oh! What would have happened? You devil twins didn't do anything to her" the twins defended themselves by saying, "No we haven't done anything to her" "she might be still reading in library" "why are you panicking that much idiot tono?" they chimed and said together, "We think that she even doesn't want to meet a idiot, an annoying king who call himself as father." By the painful comment from the twins, he runs in his corner of woe and started growing mushrooms. Interrupting twins fun Kyoya said, "I think Haruhi has gone home I had seen her going out of the school gates an hour before or so," "Kyoya why didn't you tell me earlier?!" hearing this, the twins said, "See milord Haruhi is avoiding you." "We were right" "we were right" "Noooo! You both are wrong Haruhi would never avoid her dad I think she is not feeling well or she is upset that I did not spend my weekend with her. No worry Haruhi your father will make up for his mistake" "Guys we will all meet at Haruhi's house after one hour and will go to commoner's mall with Haruhi" saying this he went running out of the third music room towards the school gate.

**In the music room three:** Everybody sighs after Tamaki left and the only thing that came in everybody's mind was, "_How dense this idiot can be_?" all were silent till Honey broke the silence, "I think tama Chan has still not realized that he is in love with Haru chan" everybody nodded at this. The twins said, "He is that much worried about Haruhi that he doesn't even remember his own birthday." Kyoya also added in conversation with, "Nothing can be done of him, the whole time during our classes he almost make me deaf by saying that he want to take Haruhi to the hospital." "What are we going to make him realize his feelings, kyo chan do you have any plans? I have noticed Haru chan is behaving differently around tama chan I think she has realized it". The twins said, "Yeah, we also think her behavior towards tono has changed in past week. Today morning she blushed like a tomato when tono touched her not only that during our classes she was mumbling silently to herself something like_, 'it's not possible'_ and something about_, 'love' and 'Tamaki senpai'_ she is in love for sure". Kyoya said after a moment thought,"I don't have a plan but I have something in mind that might work." Except Mori all asked, "What?" "We are not going to meet with Tamaki after one hour" the twins started asking, "What? Why?" Kyoya angrily said, "First listen what I am saying you two, never interrupt me ever when I am speaking." The twins immediately stopped. "As I was saying we are not meeting at Haruhi's house, twins I want your help to find an appropriate dress for Haruhi, Honey senpai you have to convince Haruhi to wear this, Mori senpai em.. help Honey senpai. We are going to Haruhi's house right now before Tamaki got there and make Haruhi prepare for her date, get that." Everybody saluted and said "YES".

**At Haruhi's house:** Haruhi was having a bad feeling that something wrong is going to happen soon and then there was a knock on the door. Haruhi mentally thought_, "I think I shouldn't have avoid going host club if they are here then it might be more problematic then chatting with the girls at ouran during club hours."_ When she slightly opens the door there stood the host club, the last people she wants to meet. Everybody greeted, "Hello Haruhi". Twins grabbed Haruhi and with a bag pushed her into her room. When Haruhi opens it, there was a knee length yellow sundress in it. Looking at that her face paled and immediately started banging on the door shouting, "Hikaru Karou this is no fun let me out". They just replied with a "NO". Haruhi was still shouting to let her out when she suddenly stopped when Kyoya started speaking, "Haruhi wear that dress it's an order from me or I will double your debt. Because of you the host club was cancelled, Tamaki was going insane because you didn't came and also you seem to be distracted during your work considered this as your punishment and quickly wear that dress". Haruhi muttered with, "Dam, this idiotic love thing". After some time Haruhi was let out from the room and was grabbed again by the twins. They started doing her hair. After making Haruhi ready for her date, they all said their goodbyes to Haruhi and lastly before going Kyoya said, "Haruhi we are coming in some time to go to a commoner mall where Tamaki wants to go today". After that, they all sat in the limo and went off. Haruhi was still in daze, everything happens so suddenly that she does not even get a chance to protest, although she cannot do anything against the shadow king can she?

**In the limo:** Hikaru said, "Kyoya senpai what are we going to do now?" "I think Tamaki will be here in around 15 minutes, everybody makes a reason that you would not be able to come and send a message to Tamaki about it". "OK". "Karou I was thinking we should spy them, there should be some spice from us right". "Yeah, there should be!" "Hika chan kao chan this isn't right we should not follow them." "Honey senpai think about it Tamaki being an idiot will mess the things up, we should follow them." "but-" cutting Honey's sentence Mori spoke, "Mitsukuni we should follow them Tamaki can hurt Haruhi's heart if he not realize his feelings." Kyoya said, "Not only that with his antics he will humiliate Haruhi in front of everybody for sure."

**At Fujioka house:** Tamaki knock on the door and wait for Haruhi to open it. When Haruhi opens the door Tamaki's jaw drop and the first thing came to his mind was, _"Haruhi is so cute"_ Tamaki started blushing looking at Haruhi and words just seem to stop at his throat. Haruhi also started blushing seeing Tamaki stare at her, she suddenly turns her face towards right and ask, "Where are the other host club members?" Snapping out of his thoughts and regaining his composure Tamaki started speaking, "Kyoya said that he has a meeting with his father. Honey senpai said that he has a stomachache and Mori senpai is with him taking care, Hikaru and Karou are helping their mother. I received their messages 5 minutes earlier when I reached your house so today I think we two are only there to go to commoner mall." Haruhi inwardly thought_, "Still I am unable to believe some of the reasons the other host members gave. Honey senpai was well some time ago I feel something is going on but more importantly me and Tamaki senpai are alone, should I tell him to go back but that will not be good and I am feared if Kyoya senpai came to know that I depressed Tamaki senpai he might increase my debt that will not be good, not at all." _"Haruhi you look so cute! But why are you wearing this?" Tamaki shouted. Haruhi thought_, "Should I tell him that all other forced me to wear it, no he will ask more question about it." _"My dad bought a new dress for me and was constantly pestering me to wear it when I go out with host club; I think he wants that I impress Kyoya senpai with my charms." Haruhi somewhat laugh at the last part. Hearing that a sudden feeling of jealousy crossed Tamaki's face but subsided it and said energetically, "Haruhi lets go to commoner mall we will have so much fun." Haruhi sighed and locked the door and started walking to go towards the mall when she suddenly slips due to heels (given by twins with the outfit) and let out a small scream. Tamaki immediately turned back hearing the noise and try to catch Haruhi. While catching Haruhi their faces came too near that, their lips touch slightly which make them blush furiously. (_A/N: to make it clearly Tamaki was walking ahead on stairs and hearing Haruhi he immediately turn and as Haruhi was behind him and she was about to fall their faces were in front of each other and it result in …._)

**Somewhere at a distance the peeping group:** (A/N: this conversation is happening after Tamaki reached Haruhi's house) _"Ah tono has came, Karou give me some space to stand." "Hikaru be quiet they might hear us." "Haru chan looks pretty!" "These will be the best birthday gift from us to tono" "Yeah, if he remembers" "Kyoya senpai he will remember it who could forget their own birthday." "But its Tamaki" "Yeah tama chan sometimes behave like an idiot." _Suddenly Mori said which made them stop there rambling_, "Haruhi is asking about us."_ When Tamaki gave, the reason for Honey all stared at Honey and twins said_, "Honey senpai that reason seems unreal look Haruhi is thinking about it too." "But that was the best reason of all that came to my mind."_ Everybody sighs. _"You did a good work on dressing Haruhi," _said Kyoya_. "Of course we are the best." "Hey did you see that look that crossed tama chan face just now?" "It was because of Kyoya senpai, ha ha ha," "Hey you twins want to die early," _said Kyoya with a smile, which make twins immediately stop laughing from fear. The thing that happened next almost made their jaw drop except stoic Mori and Kyoya. Although the twins seemed proud of their work. (_A/N: I am thinking that I should stop the peeping group here so they both have their moments._)

**At the commoner mall:** Tamaki and Haruhi reached the mall still flushed crimson red. Tamaki comes back to his character once more but the effect of before was still there he was somewhat avoiding speaking with Haruhi and concentrating more on other things. Entering the mall his eyes started sparkling. He and Haruhi first went to the pet shop. Entering the shop, he started looking at all the animals with wonder and started rambling around Haruhi with, "Haruhi! look look how many animals and birds are here." "Look! there are dogs too, they are so cuteee!" "Yeah they are cute but Tamaki senpai be calm you are getting too much attention on us." "Sorry Haruhi" at this Haruhi started to think that_, "why didn't Tamaki senpai didn't call me her daughter today although I don't want that him to call me his daughter it feels embarrassing and I feel that he will never love me if he always calls me his daughter."_ "Haruhi! Look this puppy is so cute hold it," taking the puppy in her hand Haruhi stared at it for a while but it suddenly started licking her face. "It seems it likes you Haruhi!" "Yeah if you look at it more closely it looks just like you and he is just as happy as you are." "Yes we both are somewhat same we both like you." It made her blush. "Haruhi what happened to your face its red eh! Do you have a fever like this morning OH NO! Let's go to hospital, you are sick Haruhi lets go" "Tamaki senpai its ok I am fine just stop shouting" "Are you sure?" "Yeah I am totally fine" "Haruhi lets go to that shop it has jewelry I will buy you one." "Tamaki senpai there's no need for it, I don't want any of it, don't waste your money" "No! I will buy you something I brought you here today so think that I am giving it to you for wasting your time, take it, pleaseee," "Fine let's go but I am not taking anything expensive". "Yay!" entering the shop Tamaki started looking at everything and telling Haruhi to buy it but she always bluntly reply with a "no" or, "it is too expensive" and he will go in his corner of woe and will start growing mushrooms and Haruhi scolding him for doing it in a shop. At last, Tamaki with determination to find an appropriate gift goes on his search. After some time he approached her with a small box wrapped in light blue color. (_A/N: its definitely not a ring!, the secret of the box will be revealed at the last._) Haruhi curiously looked at the box and asked, "Tamaki senpai what is in the box?" "Ah Haruhi it's something that you will like, don't worry it's not expensive also." "But why did you make it wrapped?" Tamaki replied in a seriously calming tone which he rarely use when saying something meaningful and important, "It's a secret, I have something to say to you when you open it, I will give it to you later, open it when you get to your house." Hearing his calm voice Haruhi stop asking and replied with an "OK" "Haruhi! Lets eat some commoner food!," said Tamaki with his usual cheering voice. "Ah lets go to the food center." Reaching there, Tamaki was like always in his jolly mood that pointed at everything and said it to Haruhi. Haruhi still cannot believe herself that how can she fall in love with an annoying idiot. After eating Tamaki said to Haruhi, "Haruhi we need to go to a cake shop Honey senpai told me to bring some commoner cake, let's go to a cake shop" telling this he started running to find the shop. "Tamaki senpai wait! you are going in the opposite direction of the shop." "Sorry I think I get excited pretty much over this things." "Yeah, never mind lets get the cake." Entering the cake shop the same usual Tamaki and his antics. Haruhi was looking at every cake to choose for Honey senpai. Haruhi came to the birthday cake section when she unexpectedly asked, "This birthday cakes looks wonderful, Tamaki senpai when is your birthday?" Tamaki was still engrossed in his fantasy of looking at cakes and replied without much attention to the question, "it's on 8th of April" "OK" she said. She was still staring at the cakes when her expression changed into a shock, "Tamaki senpai are you sure your birthday is on that day?" "Yes why?" "Ah what an idiot you are, which day is today?" "Um today is Monday and it is lets see April 8." Saying this Tamaki's face pale and started shouting, "How can I forget my own birthday what an idiot I am, Kyoya didn't even told me how is mean he is!" Tamaki went into his famous corner and started growing mushrooms "Tamaki senpai calm down." "I will buy you a birthday present lets go" hearing it he immediately became happy and came out of his corner. "Lets go Tamaki senpai" they search the gift for a long time but Haruhi didn't find any proper gift to give Tamaki.

Tamaki took Haruhi to her house as it was getting late. She was depressed for not finding any gift. They were at her door, she was about to go in her house when Tamaki suddenly stopped her and took out the wrapped box from his pocket putting it in her hand he said, "Haruhi don't get too depressed for just a gift, my biggest gift was that you spend your time with me on my birthday, just open the box, this might lighten you up." "But I have to give you the gi-" she was suddenly stopped when Tamaki placed his finger on her mouth and said in a calm voice, "Just open it" she furiously blushed and started opening the box. It was an ordinary necklace with an oval blue stone in the middle but when she looked at it more closely her face turn into a shock looking at the design on it. "Tamaki senpai this ….." "I thought you might not recognize it" Tamaki said scratching his head embarrassingly. "I am very happy that my daughter likes it!" He cheerfully said. Haruhi's happiness suddenly goes away hearing the statement and she angrily shouted to Tamaki, "Tamaki senpai stop calling me your daughter, you always call me by it, today you didn't call me once your daughter and you are now again calling me that." "But you are my daugh-" "I don't like it! Stop calling me that! I am not your daughter! And I hate it when you call me that, Argh! How can I possibly be in love with an idiot like you?" Tamaki's eyes widen hearing it, "Haruhi did you…. Just…say...that…um…that you love me?" "You are an idiot!" Haruhi was about to go into the house when Tamaki suddenly grabbed her, turning her around he kissed her. Haruhi's heart was beating too fast that it might bust by the kiss. Tamaki broke the kiss to breathe and said, "Sorry that I call you my daughter but I was worried that you might not love me, at least I can love you by telling you my daughter." "Tamaki senpai is really an idiot as always" "But I am the idiot you just confess." "Ah I remember you wanted to say something important giving me the necklace." "I was going to confess to you today but you were depressed so I give it to you early, there's a small note inside the box." When she open it the note read_, "I love you Haruhi Fujioka the one who completely changed my life." _"Do you like the necklace?" "Yes I like it especially the design on it." Tamaki slightly and said "Yeah I choose the necklace because its design is same as the vase that you broke when you first entered in the host club and also in my life."

(_A/N: sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes_)


End file.
